


(Pec)king Order

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, background Braeden/Kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "Can I touch your boob?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ericaismeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



“Can I touch your boob?”

Jackson paused with his cup of coffee lifted halfway to his mouth, raising his eyebrows at Kira over the rim. “What.”

“Your boob.” Kira waved her hands in circles over his chest. “Can I touch it?”

“My pec?” Jackson looked down and smirked, deliberately flexing. “Why?”

“You keep walking around shirtless. It looks kinda squishy and comfy, it’s tempting me.”

“It’s summer. You walk around shirtless all the time.”

Kira shrugged, conceding the point. “C’mon, we’ve been roommates for three years. Can I?”

Jackson set his mug aside and spread his arms out slightly. “Go for it.”

Kira smiled and stepped forward, running her fingertips over Jackson’s pec. It was firm, kind of hard, but his skin was soft and warm under her touch. Jackson leaned back casually against the kitchen counter, letting her explore his chest and stomach until she was apparently satisfied. 

“Braeden’s abs are better than yours.” She decided, stealing his cup of coffee and taking a loud slurp.

Jackson just nodded. “Your girlfriend’s abs are better than everyone’s.”

Kira grinned, pleased. “Yeah.”

Jackson smiled fondly, kissing Kira’s forehead as he slyly stole his cup back and headed towards the living room.

“Put on a shirt!” She called after him, teasing.

Jackson waved a careless hand in response.

“And deprive the world of this body? No way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
